


Sweet love, Renew Thy Force

by ConverseNinja004



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dinotrap, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Plug and Play, Spark Sex, Sticky, first slash fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseNinja004/pseuds/ConverseNinja004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a sonnet could be used as a seduction tactic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worry and Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the first line from one of Shakespeare's sonnets, which I found here: http://shakespeare.mit.edu/Poetry/sonnets.html
> 
> This is also my first Beast Wars fic, as well as my first slash fic. If anyone is ooc please forgive me. There will be three endings that will be pure smut. I'll post those after I've proofed them.

** Sweet love, renew thy force **

 

Dawn crept over the barren landscape surrounding the Axalon, turning the rock faces from a ruddy brown to a warm amber color. Sentinel was running protecting the downed ship and her inhabitants. One of which just awoke from a restless recharge; said bot made his way down to the bridge after a quick pit stop to grab an apple core.

 

“Ey Big Green how was monitor duty?”

 

The larger Maximal swiveled the chair to face his smaller buddy, “All’s quiet, maybe a little too quiet. Optimus is heading back from a patrol with Tigatron. Remember you have a patrol with Cheetor in a mega-cycle.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Spots an I got border patrol. Piece ah energon.” The smaller bot waved of the reminder. Rattrap finished munching on his apple while looking for the youngest crewmember wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

 

“Yo Spots, ya ready or what?” The resident spy called before a blur of yellow and black zipped into the command center nearly crashing into a console.

 

Cheetor switched from alt mode to mech, “Where are we patrolling this time?”

 

“Rhinox?” The aforementioned mech heaved a sigh before turning to his fellow crew.

 

“You’ll be scouting in sector thirteen today, there was some Pred activity in that area a few days ago but nothing since.”

 

That was all the cat and mouse duo needed to know. Rattrap yelled back up the lift, “Ey don’t worry bout it. We’ll scrap any Pred dat think dey can get the drop on us!”

 

Yet the rodent had a nagging feeling at the back of his processor that something was about to go wrong, yet Rattrap stifled this feeling chalking it up to a lack of recharge. The lift reached the ground letting the two Maximals scamper off starting to head in the direction Rhinox had specified.

 

On the bridge Dinobot came to take his shift. Few word were exchanged between the two large bots, few words were needed. Rhinox left to get some recharge before working on another project. Dinobot took the console Rhinox had left, and set about checking the relays. The raptor mech noted the two whom had left to go on patrol and how far out Optimus was.

 

 

There were some days that Rattrap hated how slow his alt mode could be. Having to nearly gallop on stubby legs to keep up with somebot else’s’ alt mode that was built for speed almost made him wish he had picked a different form. _Almost_. His beast mode did have some great benefits.

 

Spots was a few meters ahead scanning the surrounding area. “What’s the hold up Rat-face?”

 

“Shuddup, like ta see you try runnin’ ‘round on tiny aft legs,” the rat griped, that nagging feeling seemed to get worse the closer they got to Predacon territory. “Geez Spots, you’d think ya hadn’t been out fer awhile.”

The younger mech turned to answer his companion when a sudden blast sent the cat flying. Rattrap cried out for the youngster before ducking behind a boulder and prepped his blaster. Breaking cover the rat fired off a few rounds before ducking again, he also took note that Spots had transformed and taken cover as well.

 

“Take that Maximal scum! Megatron will pleased when I bring him your scrapped bodies.” Scorponok chortled in hellish delight at the prospect. Both Maximals silently agreed to scrap the slagger.

 

“Rattrap to base, ay anyone dere, we’re taken Pred fire! Do ya copy,” taking some more shots before trying the com-link again, “great, no service.

 

“How you holdin’ up Spots?” Cheetor let loose a few shots at the scorpion Pred.

 

“I’m fine, be better when we send this glitch head back to Pred central.”

 

Unknown to pair a certain spider mech was nimbly making his way down the cliff face. Rattrap fell with a yell, Cheetor for his part tried to rescue his crewmate but Tarantulas alas was gone in one of his secret tunnels before the cheetah blasted Scorponok.

 

“Giga-bummer.”

 

 

Dinobot growled at the console, the signal was glitching, “Grrr it would seem an energon storm is brews on the horizon.”

 

Optimus strolled into the bridge, “Any sign of Cheetor and Rattrap yet? That storm is moving in and fast.”

 

“Hrrrr, communications are experiencing … some technical difficulties.” The large mech groused before the console’s radio sprang to life, snippets of Cheetor’s transmission coming through.

 

“…In…do…read me…Trap…Tarantulas…gone…” As the choppy transmission ended the Maximals and ex-Predacon shared a look.

 

“Well that’s just Prime.”

 

“We should move to counter attack!”

 

“I agree but we need to move carefully. They’re going to want a stint in the CR chamber when they get back. Especially if Tarantulas has something up his servo.”

 

“Gah, fine. We shall wait.” Stalking away the thoughts that raced through the raptor’s processor grew more gruesome with each new scenario. Despite having been a former member of Megatron’s crew, he would never wish for any bot to come under the psychotic spider’s ministrations. The spider mech had proven to be one of the vilest geniuses ever to grace Cybertron.

 

Rhinox and Optimus prepped for the return of the patrol. Optimus looked to his old friend, “What do you suppose Tarantulas has done now? Cheetor sounded off, like he was shaken by something, and why didn’t Rattrap report in?”

“Not sure. Just hope that they make it back before this storm hits.”

 

“Hm. Agreed.”

 

 

Booting up from a forced recharge was not on the list things Rattrap liked to. He felt a processor ache coming on from the spider mech’s venom. Rattrap was vaguely aware that he had reverted to beast mode, and that he was hanging upside down from an energon web.

 

“Heheheheh, it would seem that rat’s awake,” the owner of said web peaked up from his work before quickly returning to it, “no matter. You’ll probably be going offline soon.”

 

The bound mech tried to wiggle testing out the hold of the web, “Neh, what exactly you plann’ on doin wit me?” With his energy levels this low there was no way in the inferno he was going to break free.

 

Not even looking up, “Are you trying to get me to monologue? I’m not that fool Megatron, you’ll just have to wait for it.”

 

“Oh gee thanks.”

 

 

The vermin’s scent was faint but still traceable. Taking another whiff the raptor stalked in the direction the scent was strongest. The closer to the battleground Dinobot got another smell mingled with that of the vermin, the familiar scent of corruption and putrefaction that belonged to Tarantulas.

 

“Snergh, it would seem Tarantulas is back to his tricks again.” Thunder rumbled seconds before lightning rent the ominous clouds above. “Dinobot Maximize!”

 

The large mech surveyed the remains of the battlefield, “Hrrm, both the cat and vermin took cover behind these boulders. Judging from the burn marks Scorponok provided a frontal attack. There…is where the rodent fell.” Clawed servos ghost over the faint outline left in the dirt before optics lifted to continue searching for clues.

 

Taking up the scent again the raptor took off at top speed to the west. A light drizzle that would soon soak the barren landscape and Dinobot’s com-link crackling to life broke the calm, still atmosphere.

 

“Dino-…-timus in route…location…backup.” About to reply the raptor thought better, his message wouldn’t get through, he was too far from the base with an energon storm brewing overhead. Besides one could never be too careful when dealing with Tarantulas and backup could make the difference between victory and defeat.

 

Optimus’s arrival was heralded by the roar of his jets; the raptor simply nodded a greeting before forging onward.

 

“We were supposed to do this carefully.”

 

“Humph, this is Tarantulas we are talking about. The vermin could be offline in a ditch somewhere with Maximal secrets ripped from his processor.”

“Why if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you sound worried about Rattrap.” The raptor stiffened at the accusation before rounding on the Maximal leader.

 

“That vermin is the _bane of my existence_ , but he is useful at times,” Dinobot quickly regained his composure and pace, “Hnn, let us be off. No doubt Tarantulas has initiated his diabolical machinations.”

 

The treble patter of rain against the once dusty ground accompanied by the bass of calloused and clawed feet broke the uncomfortable silence between the two mechs. As the storm began to worsen the duo happened upon the maw of a little used cave. Traversing further in Optimus Primal and Dinobot came to a steep slope, the raptor remarking that at least it wasn’t a slide.

 

The gorilla shifted from beast to robot mode. The saurian gave the mech an unamused look when the other offered to glide them both done to the bottom. “I’ll meet you at the bottom.” With that the raptor leapt a few feet forward sliding his decent. Optimus heaved a heavy sigh before trailing behind the ex-Pred whom was about to be engulfed by the gloom of the cavern.

 

 

Tarantulas cackled as he finished is latest project, this one similar to creations past, it looked like a blaster with a long hypodermic needle attached to the barrel and was filled with a malicious green liquid. “Hehehehehe, you have some valuable information that Megatron wants Minimal.”

 

He received no reply; the rodent had passed into state near stasis mode, the battle and venom taking their toll on his systems. The spider mech merely shrugged sauntering up to rat. The needle hovered over an exposed cable on unconscious mech before a beam of electric green light shot the would-be weapon from the diabolical mechs’ servos. Another sent the mech flying.

 

“Nrrgh, mind if I cut in?” From the shadows the duo emerged both with weapons poised in case the spider mech tried anything funny.

 

Primal moved forward towards the web holding their comrade, “I’ll cut Rattrap down. Can you handle Tarantulas?”

 

“Hrm, I can do more than handle that twisted piece of slag.” Tarantulas got up from where he had slid down the wall. Dinobot drew his sword wary of any tricks the spider might have hidden away.

 

Optimus took the prone rat into his arms trying in vain to gain a response. Glancing back the leader called to raptor, “Rattrap need a CR chamber now. Finish up here and get back to base, this storm isn’t going to let up anytime soon. Prime jets, full blast.” The gorilla mech barreled back the way he and Dinobot had come from.

 

The raptor loosed a low growl before blasting Tarantulas into the computer console off to the left. The spider twitched, jolted, and cried out as an excessive amount of energy flooded his systems via the damaged console. Mollified, the raptor reverted back to beast mode to begin his trek back to the Axalon. A trip to the fresher was in order.

 

 

The three mechs beat the brunt of the storm by a servofull of nano-kliks. Rattrap had started to come around about a quarter-mile from the base. The rat groaned, “Mmm ah, wh-wha’ happened?”

 

“You’ve had quite a day, my friend. But now is not the time we need to get you into a CR chamber; Tarantulas shot you full of venom during your fight with Scorponok.” Primal readjusted the rodent in his arms, not used to carrying him like this. The rat looked over to see Dinobot sprinting to keep up with the boss monkey.

 

“Wha’ er you doin’ ‘ere Dino boob?” The insult fell flat at the mechs’ lightly slurred words and the evident exhaustion in his voice. The raptor still took the bait.

 

“Hmm, saving your malodorous hide, vermin,” huffed the raptor. Peeking out his peripheral Dinobot saw Rattrap attempt a weak chuckle but it looked more like trembling.

 

“Guess I owe ya a kiss den,” Rattrap wheezed while flopping his head in Dinobot’s general direction, “My hero.” The more lucid mechs rolled their optics at the dazed rodent, yet one hope to the pit that others could the flush burning at his face plates.

 

 

 _Ah, berth sweet berth_ was Rattraps’ first thought as he plopped down on his. His stint in the CR chamber had helped with the processor ache among his other aliments. Boss monkey had given him and Spots the next few mega-cycles off. Figuring that a normal recharge was in order, the rat hunkered down for the evening. That is until a knock at his door made the mech sit up and blink, “Who’s dere?”

 

A pregnant pause hastily followed by the gruff voice of ol’ Choppaface, “I was sent to see if you were functioning again. May I come in?”

 

“I’m fine Razor maw. Ya saw me when I got outta the CR chamber.”

 

“There is something I wish to discuss with you then, vermin. Or would you prefer to have me tapping upon your chamber door?” The reply was tense, with a slight undertone of urgency.

 

“Fine! Ya slag spouting saurian.” The mechanical door slid open with a soft whoosh allowing the tall mech entrance. Dinobot sauntered in casting glances around the rat’s nest. “So whad ya want?”

 

The shortest in the Axalon didn’t receive a reply, or not the one he expected. The cobalt-faced mech had crossed the room in two steps and with the grace of the warrior that he is swooped down capturing Rattraps’ lips with his own. A surprised squeak escaped the smaller mech before he brought his servos up to push the other mech away.

 

“Are ya malfunctioning? What in da pit do ya think yer doin?” Rattrap rubbed at his lips glaring at the larger mech. That for his part looked sheepishly in the opposite direction as the rat. “Well?”

 

A sigh, “I would…miss…our banter if you had deactivated today, vermin.” This caused the mech lying on the berth to stare at the mech standing tensely at the side of the berth. The rat had never seen the warrior look this unsure of himself, rolling his optics he told the other to sit while patting a spot on the berth. Still tense like a drawn bowstring the warrior sat.

 

Calmer the Maximal moved on, “Dis ain’t like you lizard-lips. Oh boi dis is not how I planned on spendin my few hours off.”

 

“There are a few ways, snergh, I could think of spending an evening.” Rattrap made a strangled sound at this comment, what was Choppaface getting at?

 

“Eh, an how would you spend the evenin?”

 

“You’d like to know.” A smirk played across the ex-Pred’s face, leaning in close enough that the rat could smell the faint remnants for the saurian’s last meal.

 

“ _Sweet love, nrrgh, renew thy force; be it not said_

_Thy edge should blunter be than appetite_

_Which but to-day, hrrn, by feeding is ally’d,_

_To-morrow sharpen’d in his former might:_

_So, love, be thou; although to-day thou fill_

_Thy hungry eyes even till they wink with fullness,_

_To-morrow see again, and do not kill_

_The spirit of love with a perpetual dullness._

_Let this sad interim like the ocean be_

_Which parts the shore, where two contracted new_

_Come daily to the banks, that, when they see_

_Return of love, more blest may be the view;_

_Else call it winter, which being full of care_

_Make summer’s welcome, hnn, thrice more wish’d, more rare_.”

 

Rattrap shivered, he may not care much for ancient earth literature but with the larger mech huskily growling the sonnet in his audios he might just brush up on it. Glossa darting out to lip his lips, “So you gonna ‘face me, or what, Choppaface?”

 

“So crass, but yes.”


	2. Sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Sticky interfacing.

Rattrap scooted further up on the berth while Dinobot followed moving to his servos and knees trying to keep their faceplates on the same level. Chaste kisses and nips were shared along jaws and necklines. Dinobot brought a servo up skimming over the smaller mech’s plating and ghosting his claws over the ears of the other’s beast mode. As they say idle servos are Unicron’s playthings and Rattrap’s servos were anything but idle. His servos mapped out the dents and divots on the cobalt mech.

Soft moans and contented sighs accompanied by the clanks and scrapes of metal against metal. Servos raked over sides, digits or claws would follow a seam before delving under the plating to nick at the wires beneath.

“Ngh dere, right dere. Ohhh.” Back struts arched as a particular bundle of wires was played with. Large denta nipped at a cobalt neck working their way down to the synthetic scaled flesh of Dinobot’s beast mode. “Yer a dirty slagger ya know dat scale belly?”

“Hrr, watch it mouse, there may be another use for that mouth of yours soon.” The threat sent a jolt up the rat’s back strut. Rattrap roughly grabbed the sides of Dinobot’s helm pulling him into a searing kiss. By now both mechs had grown a light layer of condensation with a faint charge building in their circuits. 

Dinobot nipped, nibbled, licked, and full out bit his was down to Rattrap’s interface panel. The mech slowly dragged his glossa across the panel, relishing the smaller mechs’ breathless groan. One long claw tipped finger traced the seam of the interface panel, “Hrrm, you reek of lubricant. A much nicer scent than your usual stench.”

“Hey, yer no bouquet of roses yerself lizard lips. Ah!” Rattrap gasped at the sudden attack on the ball joint connecting his left leg to his pelvic girdle. The whoosh of Rattrap’s spike popping free of its casing, standing proud between the mechs. A feral grin baring needle sharp denta split the blue faceplates making the other’s valve quiver. With a pop Dinobot’s own spike freed itself, nearly twice the size of Rattraps’. Said mech’s optics glimmered at the size difference, “Whoa.”

Suddenly an idea popped into the bronze mech’s processor. He pushed the larger mech over before moving to straddle the scale-covered chest. Guessing what the smaller mech had in mind help to maneuver him until each had the others’ interface panel in their faceplates.

“Just watch does teeth of yer’s alright? I’m kinda attached to my mech-hood if ya know what I mean.”

“The same shall apply to you as well then.” When both agreed they took their new lover’s spike into their mouth. Rattrap started his assault on Dinobot’s spike by licking the head then running his glossa down the side. He noted the ridges on the spike along with the way Dinobot’s intakes made a slight shudder if one applied some pressure to where the base of the spike met the casing. Deft fingers snuck down to play with the rim of Dinobot’s valve. A low growl erupted from below the bronze mech as a single digit slipped in the wet entrance.

Dinobot on the other hand held Rattrap’s hip in one servo while the other skimmed over the rim of the other’s valve. Teasing the tip of the smaller mech’s spike as a single digit worked its way into the wet orifice; stretching the velvety mesh preparing it for the main event. Rattrap moaned as the scaled mech add a second finger and again thrusting a third in tandem with the other two. Dinobot took the spike into his mouth, running his glossa along the top and flicking the slit when only the head remained.

With each caress the charge between the bots grew to the point that when servos grazed over a panel, static could be seen. Groans, growls, squeaks, moans, and shuddering breaths filled the once still room as the scent of ozone spurred the two mechs on. The larger mech suddenly flipped his partner back onto the berth, earning him a startled ‘whoa’. Hovering over the smaller mech both paused to catch their breath, “Hrrn, you realize that once we do this there shall be no going back.”

Optics met and held steady, “Do yer worse Choppaface,” Rattrap nodded his ascent. Dinobot guided the head of his spike to the other’s valve entrance, rubbing the head over it before starting to penetrate the ring. Lubricant helped to ease the passage yet the massive ridged spike was only the head was sheathed after a few nano-kilks. Rattrap sucked in a quick intake at the stretch of his value. 

“Easy, rodent,” Dinobot had stilled at the sound, “I shall endeavor to make this as painless as possible. We can even stop if you so choose.” The bigger mech’s hips tremor slightly at the effort to keep from moving; allowing the smaller bot to adjust to the intrusion, even if it is just slightly. He would not force himself on anyone whom did not wish it; there was no honor in that.

“Yer a big sucker, I’ll give ya dat. Probably the biggest I’ve taken.” Rattrap smirked up at the larger mech. His hand wandered down to his slightly softened spike and stroked to work it back to full-mast. “Don’ know bout you but I ain’t stopping.” His voice rang with conviction even as he jerked his servo using the thumb to run over the leaking head. Dinobot nodded, resuming to ease his spike into the valve while teasing the area around the valve to stimulate lubricant to aid in the process.

Dinobot leaned over, inhaling while resting his helm against Rattrap’s shoulder, as half his spike was sheathed. Rattrap huffed but moved his free servo to cradle the warrior’s helm; releasing a gasp as he felt the tale-tell pricks of the needles Dino-butt calls denta. A whine escaped from his vocalizer as the denta moved from the tubing of his neck to the seam where the neck meets the chassis. Rattrap’s free servo roamed over Dinobot’s back, digits playing at the seams of Dinobot’s back strut.

Dinobot started to pull out before being stopped by Rattrap’s pedes hooking around the middle of his thigh. Rattrap glared up, “Where do ya think yer goin’ Choppaface?” Again Dinobot attempted to pull out but the other mech held firm.

Dinobot snarled, “Trying to stop my joints from locking, while trying to make this as easy on you as possible.” After a thoughtful cycle Rattrap relented by unhooking his pedes. Dinobot grumbled out a thank you as his started to pull back. As each ridge on the spike left Rattrap’s port shudders would race up and down his frame. Just as the head of the spike was left Dinobot thrust forward earning a surprised, breathless squeak. A grin couldn’t quite be contained at Rattrap’s reaction. With that kind of reaction to just half his spike Dinobot wanted to see how much the other would handle the rest.

Pulling out till the head remained for the second time before thrusting in pushing a little more of his spike into the valve. Dinobot repeated the process a few more time, trying some different speeds and even trying another angle. Rattrap had almost become an overheated mess until he put a servo up as a sign to pause.

“H-hu-hold up der. Ooo I’m startin to cramp up, Dinoboob.” He gestured to his left leg, which had wound up resting sideways on the berth but folded up with Dinobot’s knee keeping it pinned close to his interface panel. Dinobot moved his knee to allow his lover to stretch out his limb. “Dat’s betta.”

The rhythm started back up before Dinobot was ramming as much of his spike into Rattrap’s port as he could fit. When both could start to feel the first few tendrils of their approaching overload, Rattrap was stuffed by three-quarters of Dinobot’s spike. Grunts and moans along with the telltale clanks of metal hitting metal filled the room; and little ‘ooos’ or ‘ahs’ as sensitive wiring was nipped. The rapid pace soon gained an erratic lull to it as both chased their overload.

With a few quick twisting tugs Rattrap overloaded with cry of Dinobot’s name, his spike spurting mech fluid over his servo onto his lower chassis as his valve convulsed around Dinobot’s spike. Dinobot kept thrusting until overload crashed over him, spike twitching as it painted Rattrap’s valve with his mech fluid going so far as to dribble out around where both mechs were connected. The pair took a moment to catch their intakes, willing their systems to slow to normal capacity. The tranquil atmosphere lasted only for a moment.

“Ho, boi. I don’t think I had an overload dat intense in awhile.” 

“Heh, I begrudgingly must agree with you.” Once their intakes had taken a steady rhythm Dinobot eased his spike out the valve. He looked around trying to spot a rag to clean them off with. “Perchance do you have any unsoiled rags?”

“Huh? Oh, oh! Yeah jus hold on a nano-klik.” Rattrap leapt of the berth heading to the workbench on the opposite wall. The short mech returns after a cycle carrying two rags handing one off to Dinobot. Silence ruled over the two as they set about cleaning themselves and putting their equipment away. Rattrap broke the silence first, “This wasn’t so bad. Going ta be sore in the mornin’ but yer pretty good in the sack. Dis could happen again ya know, if ya want.”

A barely there smile ghosted across Dinobot’s faceplates, “Hm, a repeat performance would be permissible.” His reply received a snort that trickled into a chuckle. He also received a light punch in the arm, which got him to snarl a chuckle of his own. The duo would go about their days like normal but any free time would be spent like lovers.


	3. Plug n' Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, things kind of popped up out of nowhere. Family got sick; and I've been the acting 'mum' trying to get things done. Then there was setting up for the winter holidays. I don't mean for these to be excuses, but I know they sound like them. I will endeavor to write and release the next chapter soon.
> 
> Cheers and hope you've all had a happy holiday season. :)

Kisses were rough with blunt and needle-sharp denta attacking each other’s lips. Dinobot wrapped a scaly servo around Rattrap’s left hip pulling him in close grinding their plating together. Mouths roamed from lips across jaws to neck plating.

As Rattrap raked his buck denta over the side of Dinobot’s helm he whispered in the other’s audio, “I’m gonna make you overload so hard yer gonna pass out.” He accented this by bucking his hips upwards, his efforts earning him a growl and a bite at the junction between his neck and shoulder. A bronze servo swatted at a large servo that migrated from a hip to grope his aft.

Dinobot wasn’t expecting the sudden shove that sent him toppling off the berth. Landing on his aft he snarled as he took a moment to regain his bearings. That is until he got a sudden lapful of Rattrap. “Pushy aren’t you,” was the snarled statement.

“Guilty as charged.” Rattrap ran his servos over the broad chest plate before him digits skimming over seam then digging in areas that got Dinobot’s intakes going. Returning the favor Dinobot brought his servo up behind Rattrap raking his claws down the other’s beast mode’s flanks. Jolts of pleasure and pain left in the wake of those digits had Rattrap soaring.

A sudden hiss alerted the two bots as plating slide back to an array of cables and ports. Rattrap stared down at the newly opened panel, glossa darting out to swipe of metallic lips. Dinobot stiffened under the gaze, mortified that he had lost even an ounce of control. Hoping to save the sinking ship Rattrap opened his interface array. He extended an interface cable twirling it around his digit, “Been awhile since yer last frag hasn’t it.” All he got as a reply was Dinobot growling and turning his face away in shame. If one looked close enough a faint blush graced cobalt cheeks.

Rattrap grabbed Dinobot’s chin guiding the other’s face back to face him, “Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of Bronto Brains. Been away since I had a decent frag meself. Ya just got a little excited is all.”

Crimson optics caught and locked with ruby optics before the larger mech huffed letting himself be pulled in another kiss. Blunt digits roamed down the scaled chest plate before ghosting over the edges of the other’s port while glossa battled for dominance overhead.   
A large clawed servo crept up the petite maximal’s back plates, grazing the faux skin every now and then tracing random patterns. Buck denta nibbled on the lines running up and down the column of the taller mech’s neck with an occasional nip that was soon soothed by a mixture of glossa and lips. Dinobot returned the favor, albeit with claws rather than razors he called denta. Rattrap shuddered when those claws started to work over his beast mode’s tail.

After a particularly hard tug which had Rattrap arching, the smaller of the duo asked breathlessly, “We go-gonna do dis or wh-what?” A small part of himself cursed the fact that he was stuttering like some sparkling but he hadn’t realized until now how sensitive his newly acquired tail could be. Dinobot’s faceplates broke into a devilish grin before starting to tease the tail. Claw tips ghosting up and down then applying a hint of pressure before backing off again. In retaliation Rattrap jacked into one of Dinobot’s interface ports, sending a small burst of energy over the connection.

A gasp morphed to a growl, the mech momentarily taken by surprise at the bump in his charge over one small burst. Had it truly been that long sense he’d been with anyone? The answer didn’t matter, what mattered was how hot his systems seemed to be running. Jacking in his own cable to the rat’s port Dinobot returned with a volley of short bursts followed by a longer pulse.

Back struts arching, nearly disconnecting both set of connections, Rattrap groan before shooting back with a strong pulse of his own. He nuzzled his face into Dinobot’s neck switching between sucking and nibbling on any inch of exposed plating or cabling. The next barrage on his senses came with another burst of energy and tingles of pain mixed with pleasure as claws raked down the sides of his beast mode’s flanks. His processor reeling, Rattrap bit down on a shoulder to stifle a gasp that would have turned to a moan.

Dinobot grunted when his partner sunk his buck denta into the soft faux skin of his beast mode. Nothing a short stint in the CR chamber wouldn’t be able to fix or just leaving it for his self-repairs to deal with. Not to be outdone, the warrior started with a gentle stream of coaxing the growing charge before gradually amping up the charge.

Slightly surprised by the gentleness the larger mech was using, Rattrap rode with it sending a few bursts back between sucking on Dinobot’s neck and digging blunt digits into seams along the cobalt torso or between hip plates. With each caress a trail of sparks followed in the wake of digits. Plucking at a small bundle of cables while lavishing a sweet spot on his neck Rattrap had Dinobot overloading. The resulting feedback along their connection got Rattrap close, but not far enough to get him over the edge.

“Eh,” Rattrap whined as he bounced a bit in the large lap, “no, no, no.” Dinobot took a few vents to calm his slowly cooling systems. See that his partner hadn’t reached overload yet, Dinobot started to pull his cable out. Rattrap was about to curse that slaggin’ Pred from here to the Pit and back before the scaly hand rammed the cable back in. That got the Maximal spy seeing stars.

“Do that again scale belly. That was…was hooo boy.” The smallest maximal had to place a servo on the other’s shoulder to steady himself from the sudden surge. With the biggest slag-eating grin Rattrap snickered, “How long has it been, eh, Choppa-face?” 

Face flushing to a light shade of violet, “Silence vermin.” Pulling out and jacking in again left the smaller mech gasping at the surge. Three more surges had Rattrap tripping over the precipice into overload. The come down was slow, resetting his optics a couple times before staring up at that cobalt face. Lifting himself until his and Dinobot’s face were level, Rattrap puffed a vent of warm air into the others’ face.  
Slightly taken aback, “Gah! Wretched vermin, at least have the decency to rid yourself of that malodorous stench of that abdominal slime you insist on ingesting.”

“I ain’t giving up my limburger sandwiches. You ate yer fraggin’ clone! As if you’ve got any room to complain!”


End file.
